


整餅的阿茂

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Language, Historical, Occult, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: ----A start of a fandom series of Helluva boss,but the relationship of the original work from vivpopo are not be shown in this passge because of the writing formats.Base on Histroy,most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.相關二次創作系列的前置篇章，暫時未有太大內容與原作有所關連。本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	整餅的阿茂

「醒呀喂！開會呀而家！」 

「這一位土地公，看完剛剛你帶人下來的視頻之後有什麼感想？」 

「呃……」 

「別人剛開壇，你就帶人下來了。香港人是節奏急速，但也鬧不著這樣子吧！」 

「雖然我們破地獄那些鬼，很多也不過是枉死城過來的林記，但拜託也先給別人一些表現的機會。這麼快拉人下來，別人家屬之後要投訴了。」 

「屌你咩，佢哋都唔會直接開天眼搵我哋算帳架啦。是撚但啦好嗎？」 

「好囉。咁淨低嗰年每個月糧都是撚但咁齊頭畀少5%香火你，你制唔制呀？慢慢賣幸運餅乾啦你。」 

正在被罵的，叫李元茂，冥壽一百六十六歲，是一位福德正神。作為現時香港地區萬幾位福德正神裏業績比較差的，而他剛剛正在每個月一次的例行會議上罵他所屬地區的城隍。 

顯然，他現正在面對一個減薪的處分。對於他在地獄的日常生活來說，意味著他可能要更依賴他的副業－賣幸運餅乾。正如他在人世間被人信奉的那樣，拜得神多自得神庇佑；放在地獄裏，幸運照樣是他賴以生存的生意。至於究竟是不是真具有神通力能夠改變命運？也就正如幸運餅乾上寫的幸運數字，信則有不信則無了。 

凡間故然也並不是每日都有人死－至少他負責的地方死亡率並不是很高。所以附近的福德正神都搞起了點小生意，有時順便當作為餓鬼施以齋食，算做功德也。

李先生在地獄的常規住房屬於唐人街，按照靈寶法司上的註冊是叫「奈何東路88號」，設置宛如神壇，保持前舖後居。但始終海外地方，「鬼佬」實在不少；所以在初初開始做中式餅家生意不佳後就轉做幸運餅乾，算是搞搞美式中餐。

「到頭來所謂的神，不也是要跟鬼打份牛工！」 初來登位的時候，他都是這麼說的，至於現在嘛……

金紙太香了，也就沒什麼所謂了。


End file.
